


Nifty Shades of Cupid

by MagicBrony6



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Breast Fucking, Cock Worship, Creampie, F/M, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Mind Control, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Raven Has A Dump Truck Ass, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBrony6/pseuds/MagicBrony6
Summary: Beast Boy randomly gets sent a package from god knows where. The box contains a pair of sunglasses that “Can Control Minds”. Beast Boy jokingly tries them on Raven and to his shock... they worked. The Shapeshifter takes full advantage of this opportunity.
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Nifty Shades of Cupid

Beast Boy(age 19) has had a crush on his teammate Raven(age 20) for a long time now. She may seem scary and unapproachable to those outside of the team, but Beast Boy knew better. She could be sweet and social when she wanted to, which he’ll admit is rare but still. He liked her a lot but had yet to find the courage to ask her out. Beast Boy had decided to spend this gloomy and rain filled day with his various game consoles. He was in the middle of a loot grinding session in Diablo 3, then he got a call from the intercom in his room. Cyborg had told Beast Boy that he had a package delivered for him, so the green hero came out and took it to his room.

He inspected it and saw that the sender was anonymous. “That’s weird.” He said perplexed. “Dude if this is some prank by Cy I’ll be pissed!” He exclaimed. He opened up the package slowly, hoping that whatever was inside didn’t splatter all over him or that his face wasn’t met with a spring trap boxing glove. To his surprise though, it was just a pair of sunglasses and an instruction manual. “Sweet! New shades.” BB yelled. 

He put them on, checked himself out in the mirror and saw that they didn’t look bad... not bad at all. Beast Boy struck a few poses and even tried to imitate the terminator all the while laughing at his own goofy behavior. He was definitely planning on wearing these around the tower, who everyone his sick new eyewear. BB remembered that it came with a manual, he wasn’t sure why though. “What kind of glasses need a manual?” He asked himself. He sat down and read the manual. “What the heck is this?!” Beast Boy questioned. He skimmed through it again, making sure he didn’t misread... everything on this book. The manual said these were called Cupid Shades. Beast Boy was dumbstruck at what he read about them. 

The Cupid Shades: they allow the person who wears them to have complete control over whoever they choose. The person that the wearer chooses to manipulate will be completely compliant to whatever the wearer suggests. I order to not arouse suspicion of those around you, the one being controlled will still act and speak in their normal mannerisms. For the most part. 

Beast Boy closed the book before reading the rest of it. He looked at the book and then to the glasses. “Haha ha haha! Oh man this is so lame!” Garfield yelled. “Who the hell would ever believe this?” He asked himself. He knew the other Titans saw him as silly and a bit scatterbrained but there’s no way he’d fall for this. He’d play along though, so the changeling put on the sunglasses and walked out of his room. “Mind control.” Garfield said with a scoff of disbelief. He heard someone’s walking down the hall and saw that it was Raven. Raven might find it funny... or not, could go either way. BB stood in the middle of the hall, blocking Raven’s path.

Raven looked at her friend Beast Boy, then she raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Alright Beast Boy. What are you up to?” She questioned. She knew form the big grin in his face that this was going to be some dumb prank or joke. Raven wasn’t in the mood. “Spit it out!” She demanded.

Beast Boy laughed. “What am I up to?” He said with a mock tone of innocence. He chuckled and pointed to the shades he had on. “THIS! This is what I’m up to!” He explained.

Raven sighed, “What?” She groaned out. She poked the sunglasses on Beast Boy’s face, almost causing them to fall. “These ridiculous things?” She inquired. 

Beast Boy was hoping to get a laugh out of Raven, maybe this might be one of the few chuckles he’d hear from her. “Yup, these are mind control shades.” He said. BB gave a short explanation for what they did and Raven was not amused, to say the least. 

“This is dumb Beast Boy... even for you.” She said. “You actually expect those to work?” Raven asked.

“No.” Beast Boy stated. He adjusted the glasses, “but it can’t hurt to try.” 

Raven figured she’d play along. “Fine, try them out.” Raven told the green young man. Raven couldn’t help but think about how stupid this was, but she knew he wouldn’t stop bugging her if she didn’t let him try it. 

“Sweet!” He yelled. He looked right into Raven’s eyes as he wore the shades and decided to give her a simple command. “I want you to... uh... slap yourself.” He commanded. Beast Boy was ready for Raven to scoff or call him an idiot. He instead heard a loud noise right in front of him. He looked at Raven, dumbfounded at what he saw. She looked to be in pain and that’s when he noticed her cheek was I’m turning red. He rushed to her, “Yo! Raven are you alright?!” He asked the goth, concern filling his voice. “You didn’t have to actually do it.” Beast Boy told Raven.

“Yes I did.” Raven said.

Beast Boy rubbed her cheek and felt how tender it was. “Jeez Raven, that looks like it hurt.” He felt bad now, he wasn’t sure why she’d go so far as to actually do what he said though. He told her to come into his room, so he could get her a bandage or something. He noticed Raven complied with no sign of resistance. Beast boy though for a second that that Cupid shades might’ve- No! That’s impossible, he thought. He asked her to sit down on his bed while he grabbed something for her cheek and, once again, she did just as he suggested. Beast Boy grabbed a band aid, placed it on Ravens cheek and gave a sigh of relief now that Raven looked better. He was surprised she wasn’t angry. Beast Boy wasn’t so sure those shades were complete BS anymore, so he decided to test it out. “Hey, Raven?” 

“What?” Raven said with her typical tone of disinterest.

Beast Boy told Raven to lay down on the bed and she did just as he told her. He continued, asking her to put her hand on her face, then telling her to sit up and telling her to take off her boots. She did all of it and so Beast Boy told her to wait there while he went to his bathroom. He ran to his bathroom, started pacing and was freaking out. “It works?!” Beast Boy yelled in disbelief. He took a few deep breaths, “What do I do?” He asked himself. A light bulb lit up in Beast Boy’s head, “I can do WHATEVER I WANT.” He stated. Should he? He wasn’t sure. This was his friend Raven, but this was also the woman he loved. He’d been given a golden opportunity! One that any other male member of the Titans or even social media would die for. Raven hated it, but she was popular on the internet. The men on multiple social media sites went crazy for her, the fan art and comments about her on Facebook as well as Twitter were evidence enough.

The green hero composed himself, walked out of his bathroom and saw that Raven was still sitting on his bed. He was nervous beyond belief, his hands quivered and his legs shook as he walked back towards the young goth woman. Beast Boy made up his mind... he wasn’t letting a chance like this pass him by. He remembered the manual saying he didn’t have to wear the glasses anymore once a person was under his control, so he took them off and placed them in the box. Beast Boy walked up to Raven and gave another command, “Raven, I want you to take off your cloak.” Beast Boy commanded. The green young man watched as his friend did just as he had told her. Raven’s cloak was now in the floor and Beast Boy smiled. His resolve now doubled. “Raven?”

“What is it?” Raven said, as she looked at BB with her usual look of annoyance.

Beast Boy smiled as he gave his next command, “I want you to kiss me.” He told Raven. 

Raven rolled her eyes, “ugh! Fine.” Raven groaned out.

Beast Boy was in heaven as he felt Raven’s gray lips meet his own green ones. It was a quick kiss, but enough to make the green changeling want more. He told Raven to make out with him on the bed and within seconds Beast Boy was exploring the goths mouth with his tongue. The two young adults were making a variety of noises as their lips and tongues tangled and smacked together. Beast Boy was done with kissing after a few minutes, so while he was feeling bold, he decided to go further with Raven. BB told Raven to get out of bed and stand in the middle of his room. “I want you to take off all your clothes!” Beast Boy said with excitement. He heard Raven scoff before she began to take off her boots, remove her belt thing, and begin to tug on the top of her leotard. Beast Boy knew this was wrong, he really did, but as he watched the woman he loved remove her clothing... he stopped giving a shit. He began to drool once Raven lowered her leotard down to her stomach, exposing those massive jugs she had developed over them years. BB was sporting a massive erection now. He quickly removed his own clothes and sat back down on the bed, all the while Raven was just pulling her legs out of the leotard. 

“There, happy now?” Raven asked. 

“Yes! Hell yes!” Beast Boy replied. He sat there in his bed, just looking at Raven’s glorious body. Her massive boobs, slim waist, long legs with a little muscle on them & her humongous ass. Raven’s body looked like it was sculpted by a god and BB was drooling over every inch of it. He began stroking his cock before giving another order to his fellow Titan, “I want you to walk in a circle.” Beast Boy ordered. Beast Boy was mesmerized by the sight of the gray skinned beauty walking. Raven’s breast and ass jiggled with each step and the young man was enjoying every second of it. It didn’t take long for Beast Boy to begin his next step. Beast Boy stopped masturbating and left his hands to his side, “Raven, I want you to suck this.” Beast Boy ordered while pointing down at his dick. He was overjoyed to see Raven drop down to her knees in front of him. Feeling the purple haired goths lips around his penis almost made Beast Boy finish right then and there, but he managed to keep his cool. Raven bobbed her head up and down on the green cock of her teammate. The sounds of her sucking and slurping filled the room. BB stroked her luscious hair as pleasure filled his loins.

“Raven?” Beast Boy said. 

Raven responded with a moan and kept blowing her friend. Beast Boy told her to give his balls some attention and she did as she was told. She fondled the shaven green balls that where in front of her, as well as planting kisses and swirling her tongue around each testicle. Beast Boy told her to say a number of sexual things and she said them without question. “I love your big dick Beast Boy.”, “I want all the sperm in these big balls.” & “give me your baby batter you big dicked green god.” 

Beast Boy admits that last one might have been a big much. He felt himself reaching his climax, so he grabbed the back of Raven’s head and made her suck faster until he was finished. Beast Boy pushed her head down his cock all the way to the base as he unloaded his jizz down her throat. “SWALLOW IT RAVEN!” He commanded. His friend gagged for a few seconds before she managed to gulp down all of his sperm. Beast Boy laid down on his bed for a minute as the rush of his orgasm passed. Once it did he realized he became hard once again, and there was Raven still mind controlled. Beast Boy rubbed his hands together, “looks like the fun ain’t over yet Raven.” He said with a snicker. “Lay down on the bed again, Raven.” He told the goth hero. 

Raven did as she was told as expected. Now she laid there in Beast Boy’s bed, naked and unmoving. Raven was like a doll and if not for the breathing she’d be completely still. 

Beast Boy saw her chest rise and fall as she breathed, the luscious mounds of flesh were so enticing. Beast Boy knew what he wanted to do next, so he got up on the bed as well. He hovered over her stomach and positioned his cock near her breasts. “Alright Raven, I want you to squish your boobs together.” He told Raven. She did as she was told and gripped her fun bags together. “Haha! Sweet.” Beast Boy said, clearly amused. He proceeded to shove his cock between her massive gray jugs, the soft flesh of her boobs feeling fantastic. The changeling groaned as he slowly started to push his member in and out from between Raven’s boobs. It didn’t take long for Beast Boy to grip Raven’s tits himself and begin to fuck her boobs hard and fast. Beast Boy never thought he’d be given an opportunity like this, but he was sure as hell grateful to whatever god smiled down on him. This whole situation could only be the work of the divine and he was sure this was his years of heroic deeds paying off. BB was still fucking Raven’s boobs when he heard a knock at his door. “Who is it?” He asked, onto bothering to slow down rather than stop completely. 

“Friend Beast Boy!” Starfire said from the hall. “Have you seen Raven?” She asked.

Beast Boy told Raven how to respond.

“I’m in here Starfire, me and Beast Boy are hanging out so I’ll talk to you later.” Raven told Starfire, even in the midst of being abused she kept a calm voice.

Starfire was surprised to find Raven in Beast Boys room, but then she smelt a familiar scent. The scent mating. She giggled before continuing, “of course course my friend, we shall meditate at a later time.” Starfire said before leaving. She went to the Titan Tower living room and sat down on the couch. She was happy Raven and Beast Boy were, how the earthlings said it, making of the babies.

Beast Boy kept thrusting. He was close to cumming again, his panting and sweating where evidence of that. He roared loudly as he came all over Raven’s face, hair and neck. He collapsed on his bed completely spent. A few minutes later he grabbed a washcloth from his bathroom and cleaned Raven off. He looked at Raven and all she did was lay there on his bed. Beast Boy thought he was done, but once he got a look at her shaven nether region he got erect again. He was ready to do what he’s always wanted to do... fuck Raven. Beast Boy was happy that he was finally gonna lose his virginity. He gripped his dick and maneuvered it towards Raven’s love tunnel. BB prepared himself before pushing past Raven’s pussy lips and feeling her inner flesh cover his cock. Beast Boy took his time entering her until he felt demoting blocking his member from going any further. He was dumbfounded for a second until he realized what was happening. “No way!” Beast Boy said surprised. Raven was a virgin too! The goths hymen was blocking his way, so the green Titan did the only thing he could do. He broke his way through with a good hard thrust.

Despite being mind controlled, Raven still twitched and shook her body in response to having her virginity stolen. Beast Boy wasn’t giving a damn right now though. He was too busy enjoying the sweet sensation of the vaginal flesh that massaged his massive green member. This time Beast Boy wasted no time in being gentle and simply started pumping his meat in and out of Raven as fast and as hard as he could. “OH! Fuck Raven, you’re so tight!” Beast Boy said with a feral growl to his voice. He kept fucking her for a good 5 minutes, letting out various profanities, screams and groans of pleasure as he did. “Ugh! AAHH! Raven!!” Beast Boy screamed. He wasn’t even close to done with Raven, “lay down on your stomach!” He ordered. Beast Boy licked his lips as he looked upon Raven’s massive ass. He gave it a firm slap and watched her cheeks ripple and jiggle before entering her pussy again. This time the sounds of flesh meeting flesh were loud as hell, as Beast Boy pounded Raven from above. The green heroes stomach smacked against the gray demons ass cheeks each time he slammed down into her. 

Beast Boy felt the semen in his balls begin to churn as he was close to cunning again. He even heard moans and whimpers coming from Raven, so she must be close to finishing too. BB, at first, thought he should pull out but the chance idea of breeding the woman he loved made his animal side go crazy. Common sense left his mind as he went in balls deep, felt Raven’s pussy clamp down on his dick as she came and released his seed into her fertile womb. “I love you Raven!” Beast Boy groaned out as he filled his friend with his baby making milk. Not much was done after. Beast Boy took his dick out of Raven, collapsed next to her in bed and let sleep take him.

When Beast Boy woke up and Raven was gone. He wondered if it was all a dream but the shades on his table told him otherwise. Beast Boy wondered were Raven had gone but he got his answer when he heard a female scream loudly. The scream was clearly Raven’s but the noise was all around him. He went out of his room and saw that a black aura covered the whole Titan tower as the screaming continued. He walked a round for a bit and found Raven on top of the tower screaming her lungs out with tears streaming down her face. Beast Boy felt his heart sink. He did this to her, she must remember everything that he did. He raped her and now she was crying. How could he have done this to her? He was hesitant to go near her, but he had to do something. “Raven?” He said, clearly afraid of the woman before him. He saw her turn her body fast and noticed her eyes had the demonic red glow to them. Beast Boy fell over in fear but Raven’s black magic gripped his neck and brought him near her. 

“You!!” Raven screamed. Raven looked at Beast Boy, she was tempted to end the little green man right here. She didn’t have it in her to do it though, even after everything he did to her. She slammed the changeling to the ground and looked him dead in the eye. “You ever so much as touch me again, and I’ll fucking kill you!” She warned him before walking to the tower roof’s door. “Fucking RAPIST.” Raven spat out with clear disgust before slamming the door behind her.

Beast Boy sat there wallowing in despair, realizing that any chance with Raven was dead and buried. Hell, he could t consider them friends and after what he did... he doesn’t blame her for hating him. Beast Bly walked back to his room and laid down in his bed. He read the last bit of the manual and laughed. The manual said that the affected person will retain all memory and feeling of actions done upon them, after the mind control has worn off. He broke the shades in his hands and tossed the broken glasses across his room and covered his face with his hands. Now it tells me, thought Beast Boy.

The next five months were hell for Beast Boy. Raven didn’t tell anyone what he’d done to her, but she refused to be near him at all. Their teamwork in battle was non existent and she refused to even speak to him about what happened. Five months later Beast Boy was still a wreck. He hated watching Raven walk by him every day and not even give him a glance. The worst part was seeing her be put off active duty, Robin insisted once her pregnancy started to affect her fighting. Beast Boy couldn’t take watching from afar as his and Raven’s child grew inside her. He stopped her in the hall and begged her to talk to him, begged her to let him help her. 

Raven just looked at Beast Boy for a few seconds, not showing any emotion. She decided it was time to set him straight. “I loved you too Beast Boy.” She admitted. Raven saw him stare at her completely shocked, but she continued speaking. “But after what you did... I need you gone from my life.” Raven told Beast Boy. She saw tears fall from his eyes and even for a second she did feel bad for him, but she needed to keep speaking her mind. “Next month I’m moving to Metropolis... and I don’t want you to follow me.” She said coldly.

Beast Boy looked up at Raven, “but the baby? You’ll need help won’t you?” He asked her. She couldn’t do this! She was going to take their baby and leave... and he’d deserve it. Beast Boy saw Raven walk off without another word. A month passed so quickly and Raven was saying her goodbyes to her friends. She promised she’d visit from time to time, especially once the baby was born. Beast Boy didn’t have it in him to see her off, to watch her leave and raise his baby without him. He heard a knock on his door and yelled that it was open. BB was surprised to see Raven walk into his room. “Umm, hi Raven.” He said awkwardly.

“I’m heading off now... figured I’d say goodbye.” Raven said.

Beast Boy chuckled, “thanks that means a lot, good luck with the whole mom thing... I know you’ll be a great mom.” Beast Boy told Raven, sadness creeping out of his every breath.

“Maybe, I mean- being a single mom seems hard.” Raven admitted. She breathed in and out, “You wanna come with me... help me out?” She asked.

Beast Boy couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but he jumped at what might be his only chance to make things right. “YES! Of course, but I thought you hated me?” He asked.

“I never hated you, I just hated what you did.” Raven explained. Raven held back her tears and continued talking. “I’d probably make you miserable for as long as I wanted to, you’d also have a lot of making up to do but I’d like you with me.” Raven admitted.

Beast Boy knew he’d spend the rest of his life making things right with her but he’d do anything to be with her and his kid. He gladly took her up on the offer and went with her to Metropolis. Raven definitely enjoyed making him pay for what he did, but he didn’t care and eventually she gave birth to a healthy gray skinned girl. She had Raven’s features but his powers. Beast Boy smiled as he watched them both sleep soundly in bed. Raven and their daughter Ella were his life now. He won’t screw this up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, I know I did. Beast Boy x Raven is one of my top Ships. Please Comment and tell me wether you liked it or hated it. I always love Comments.


End file.
